Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever is the third video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 17, 1993. Storyline Join Huckle, Lowly and the kids as they learn about what they want to be when they grow up! Plot At school, Huckle and his friends imagine their occupations. Freddie wants to be a baker, Rhonda wants to be a truck driver, Ralph wants to be a firefighter, Gary wants to be a farmer, Huckle wants to be a grocer cat, Lily wants to be a builder, Larry wants to be a doctor, Olive wants to a mail-carrier, Sally wants to be a travel agent, Hilda wants to be a pilot and Bruno wants to be a captain. At the end of the video, Henry Dog wants to be a teacher just like Miss Honey. Segments *Baker *Truck Driver *Fire Fighter *Farmer *Grocer *Builder *Doctor *Mail Carrier *Travel Agent *Pilot *Captain Songs * Busy People * You Can Be Anything You Want To Be Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Huckle Cat/Grocer Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Rhonda Raccoon *Gary Goat *Larry Lion/Doctor Lion *Olive Owl *Bruno Bear *Henry Dog *Ralph Pig/Fireman Ralph *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Mr. Humperdink *Baker pigs *Baker dog *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighter *The bunny family *Marvin Mouse *Builders *Eddie *Drew *Peter *Patients at the doctor's office *Mother Pig *Henry Pig *Nurse Nelly *Mary Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Ollie Owl *Grandma Bear *The raccoon family *Pilot cat *Pilot bunny *Passengers in an airplane *Father Pig *Sally Pig *Mr. Fox (Cyril) *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Elephant *Mrs. Elephant *Other Busytown people *Two mice *Bugs *The Narrator Trivia/Goofs * This video of the title was named after three books, What Do People Do All Day?, Richard Scarry's Busiest People Ever and Busy Town, Busy People. * This video along with Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever would be in the compilation video, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Plus Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!. * This is the third video of the ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever'' series. * The young version of the characters had a number of lines: ** Huckle Cat only had two lines in this episode. ** Sally Cat only had four lines in this episode. ** Lily Bunny only had one line in this episode. ** Freddie Fox only had one line in this episode. ** Rhonda Raccoon only had two lines in this episode. ** Bruno Bear only had one line in this episode. ** Olive Owl only had three lines in this episode. ** Gary Goat only had four lines in this episode. ** Larry Lion only had one line in this episode. ** Ralph Pig only had one line in this episode. ** Hilda Hippo only had one line in this episode. ** Henry Dog only had three lines in this episode. But he's not old enough. * This is the only time the kids offscreen in a background sing Busy People. * This is the only time Rhonda Raccoon, Ralph Pig/Fireman Ralph, Olive Owl and Sally Cat (all grownups) sing Busy People too in the segments. * This is the only time Miss Honey and the students sing You Can Be Anything You Want To Be. * This is the second time the Narrator narrates the whole episode. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. ** Also, like the ending animation in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, the video ends with the entire Busytown seen on birds-eye view and an airplane pulling the “THE END” banner. * This is the first time Lowly Worm dressed up as a firefighter. The second time would later then be The Busiest Firefighters Ever in the future TV show, The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But Lowly continued dressing up in his normal clothes in the song Busy People, the mail carrier and pilot segments and other videos. * This is the third time there was a song at the ending. * This is the first time there was a song at the beginning. The second and third times would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * The Narrator sounds like Sterling Holloway, which he voiced Mr. Stork from the Disney film, Dumbo, Adult Flower from the Disney film, Bambi, the Narrator from two Disney segments The Cold-Blooded Penguin (from the Disney film, The Three Caballeros) and Peter and the Wolf (from the Disney film, Make Mine Music), Kaa the Snake from the Disney film, The Jungle Book, Roquefort the Mouse from the Disney film, The Aristocats, and Winnie the Pooh from the Disney shorts, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day ''and ''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and the Disney film, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Or the Narrator sounds like Shel Silverstein, which he wrote books and poems and recorded albums. * Stock footage clips from the beginning of the video would later be reused for a music video premiere of Noah Byrd's rendition of the song, "Heigh Ho" from Walt Disney's 1937 classic animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. However, it's Richard Scarry's parody version. * This is the first time Marvin Mouse's voice is high. The second time would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever. * Mrs. Bunny's voice is beautiful in the grocer segment, but her voice is silly in the captain segment. * The orchestral and shortened version of the Thomas and Friends song, "Really Useful Engine" from the 2000 Thomas and Friends film, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Captain Schnitzel and Barnacle Bob songs from the 1996 children's video game,'' Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse'', "Thank You for Being a Friend" from the CBS television show, The Golden Girls, "Whistle While You Work" and "Heigh-Ho" from Walt Disney's 1937 classic animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, "Put On Your Sunday Clothes" from the 1964 musical and the 1969 film, Hello Dolly!, and the 2008 Disney/Pixar film, WALL-E, "The Train", "The Big Rock Candy Mountains", "Jimmy Crack Corn", "Down by the Bay", "Trot to Boston", "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea" and other songs from the Wee Sing ''series, the few instrumental songs from the ''Brain Quest ''DS games, "I've Got No Strings" from Walt Disney's 1940 classic animated film, ''Pinocchio, "Zip a Dee Doo Dah" from Walt Disney's 1946 classic live action/animated film, Song of the South, "Silly Hat" from the Nick Jr. children's television show, Blue's Clues, and the 2000 Nick Jr. children's movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, eight instrumental piano songs from the 1999 children's video game, Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch, the theme song or music cues from the TV show, Thomas and Friends, or other songs is played during the credits on the future VHS/DVD releases, replacing the instrumental score. However, the background music is synthesized. * This episode marks the debut for Marvin Mouse, the second and third appearances would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This episode also marks the debut for Grandma Bear, the second appearance would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This is the first video that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures (the work of Nickelodeon's Doug). * Stock animation footage of the sign plane title, "The End", is reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. * Stock animation footage of the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry", is reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. Gallery Default.jpg 2.jpg Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever.jpeg Sally Cat.jpg Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series